


Refuse - Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Long wait, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Summary: Lan Xichen’s forehead ribbon flew as he loosely held it, and was accidentally caught by Jiang Cheng when Jiang Cheng came to the Cloud Recesses for a meeting. Lan Xichen found out it was Jiang Cheng who took his forehead ribbon, but Jiang Cheng didn’t know Lan Xichen knew the fact. As they gradually meet each other due to their work, the two are plagued by the forehead ribbon’s matter.I have to set everything straight and do everything right. Sect leader Jiang got my forehead ribbon and I will marry him. However, how will I tell him when he already said ‘no’ before I could start? Lan Xichen thought.I wonder who owns this forehead ribbon. But, whoever it would be, I still will not marry them. I want to choose the person that I will marry will be the person that I love. Jiang Cheng thought.





	Refuse - Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: was supposed to write this at the end of the Unknown XiYao fic, but I’m afraid XiYao fans would’ve pull my hair so… I made this separately XDXDXD)

Refuse – LXC x JC fanfic

Gusu – Cloud Recesses.  
Lan Qiren’s forehead knotted and his eyes narrowed when he saw a long strip of white fabric flying in the air. Is that… no. It couldn’t be… he thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Their clan’s rule is deeply imprinted in each of them – Lan clan’s mind. Whoever did that joke of letting their forehead ribbon fly like a kite… they’re out of their mind and will be severely punished!  
At the entrance of the Cloud Recesses, three people immediately noticed the flying strip of white fabric. Lan Wangji knew that it was their clan’s forehead ribbon. He was about to fly to take it when he stopped. Whoever touched someone’s forehead ribbon will be the forehead ribbon’s owner’s other half. “Huh?” Wei Wuxian said when he noticed the flying white fabric. “Lan Zhan, that’s…” he said. He noticed, too.  
However, the third person’s forehead knotted. He didn’t notice the two’s expression and, turning his purple ring to a purple whip, the whip reached the forehead ribbon and pulled it back. “What the hell is this – “ Jiang Cheng said as he took the snow-white fabric off the whip. “A ribbon?” he said, incredulous. He looked at Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian who are looking at the forehead ribbon, their face strange. “Here.” He said and handed them the ribbon. “Your clan loves ribbons so much, to the point they make it fly like a kite.” He scoffed. “What?” he said when the two didn’t move and just continued to stare at the forehead ribbon in his hand. Clearly, they didn’t take it.  
“I have mine.” Wei Wuxian said and pointed Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon. “Jiang Cheng, you realize what’s that you are holding?” he asked.  
Jiang Cheng, puzzled, looked at the forehead ribbon clearly. Since it was flying earlier, he just saw white. Now that he looked closer, he saw the blue drifting cloud pattern sewn on the snow white forehead ribbon. “And so?” he just said and looked at the two. “Here.” He said again, giving them the forehead ribbon. Yet, the two still didn’t take it. He started to get pissed.  
“Uhm, Jiang Cheng… seems like he still doesn’t know.” Wei Wuxian whispered to Lan Wangji, yet Jiang Cheng could still hear it. A vein popped on his forehead. “Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian called him. “That forehead ribbon… is of the Lan clan’s.” he said.  
“I know.”  
“And that forehead ribbon is very important to them – “  
“Yeah, to the point Lan Wangji almost killed you in the past for pulling his forehead ribbon – “ Jiang Cheng said.  
Wei Wuxian almost choked even he’s not eating something. He brushed off the comment and continued. “ – and whoever has it, even just touched it, would be the forehead ribbon’s owner’s other half.” He said and looked at Jiang Cheng’s expression in order to get back at him. As expected, after just two seconds and Jiang Cheng’s face turned green. His eyes narrowed as he glared at him. “Hey, hey! Don’t look at me like that! I’m not the one who made that rule!” he said as he backed towards his husband.  
Lan Wangji immediately wrapped his arm around Wei Wuxian, protective. “Sect leader Jiang.” He called. “What Wei Ying said is true. That is our clan’s rule.” He said.  
“I don’t care.” Jiang Cheng said, mad.  
“But the forehead ribbon’s owner cares.” Lan Wangji said.  
Hearing this, Jiang Cheng smirked. “Really?” he said. “Then why should they have to let their forehead ribbon fly? Just for fun? Then, they take your clan’s rules for fun.” He said.  
“Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian said, mad.  
Jiang Cheng is also mad. “I am not the one making fun of them, but this ribbon’s owner!” he said and looked at the forehead ribbon. “Anyway, this is just an accident. There’s nothing to fuss about all this, right?” he said and scoffed. He wanted to throw the forehead ribbon, or wanted to burn it. However, for some reason, he didn’t. A few seconds and he cooled down himself. “Do you disciples only own one forehead ribbon?” he asked and looked at Lan Wangji.  
Lan Wangji shook his head. “No.” he answered. “But, it is still important. We don’t use our second forehead ribbon without an important cause.” He explained.  
Jiang Cheng nodded. “Then – “ he said. “ – let’s forget this. It’s only the three of us who saw I’m the one who accidentally took it, right?” he asked. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian didn’t answer, making his expression dark. “Right?” he asked as the whip sparked purple.  
“Yes.” They said and looked away.  
“Good.” Jiang Cheng said and looked at the forehead ribbon.  
Wei Wuxian sighed. “Alright, alright. Lan Zhan – “ he called and looked at Lan Wangji. “Sorry.” he said.  
“What?”  
Wei Wuxian apologetically smiled. “I know Jiang Cheng. We couldn’t force him to marry whoever owns that forehead ribbon.” He told him.  
Lan Wangji was silent for a while before he answered. “My brother.” He said.  
“Hm?”  
“The one who owns that forehead ribbon… it’s my brother.” Lan Wangji said and looked at Jiang Cheng who’s now entering the Cloud Recesses.  
Jiang Cheng came here in order to discuss something regarding the Dafan Mountain. “… eh?” Wei Wuxian said and looked at Lan Wangji. “But… the one Jiang Cheng is going to talk to now is…” he said, his eyes widening. “Aaaaa! Lan Zhan!” he whispered as he pulled his husband in an unceremonious manner Lan Wangji’s body swayed. “What do we do? If Jiang Cheng would see Zewu-jun without forehead ribbon, then he’ll know Zewu-jun’s the one who own’s that forehead ribbon! Oh, gosh! He’s now inside!” he said, panicking as he hurriedly pulled Lan Wangji with him. “Is there any shortcuts from here so that we could reach Zewu-jun faster than Jiang Cheng?” he asked as he looked around.  
Lan Wangji didn’t answer and pulled him by the waist. The next second, they are flying above the Cloud Recesses. Lan Qiren who saw them spat out his tea and yelled. “WANGJI!!!” he said.  
But, the two just ignored him and Wei Wuxian’s laugh rang across the Cloud Recesses, waking one person in white while making the person in purple crossing the bridge turn to the sky.  
Today, the sky is bright – just a perfect day for a meeting.  
(A/N: yep. Up till this part I was supposed to add on the Unknown fic, yet… XDXDXD) 

Wei Wuxian was walking back and forth outside the Orchid room where Jiang Cheng is waiting for Lan Xichen to come and have their meeting. When he saw Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen, together with Lan Qiren walking towards his way, his face lit up – but Lan Qiren’s face soured. “Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian called as he ran towards Lan Wangji. “Lan Zhan. We’re safe, right?” he whispered when he saw Lan Xichen wearing a forehead ribbon.  
Seeing this, he could assume the forehead ribbon Jiang Cheng caught wasn’t Lan Xichen’s. However, he believes in his husband Lan Wangji. If Lan Wangji says it was Lan Xichen’s forehead ribbon, then it’s only Lan Xichen’s and no one’s – even if it could be Lan Qiren’s. Speaking of, Lan Qiren whose face is sour ignored Wei Wuxian and opened the door of the Orchid room first. He went inside, followed by Lan Xichen who has a smile plastered on his face – a smile as fake as the bell thief who covered his ears.  
Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian entered the room. Wei Wuxian sat beside Jiang Cheng while Lan Wangji sat across Wei Wuxian, and beside Lan Xichen. Lan Qiren sat at the other side of the table.  
Silence. Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan Wangji, then Lan Xichen. Then, he glanced at Jiang Cheng who cleared his throat. “I am here to discuss about the matter at the Dafan mountain.” He started. “The walking corpses are growing in number. I don’t know what’s the cause.” He said and turned to Wei Wuxian who suddenly poured him tea.  
Wei Wuxian just smiled. Jiang Cheng’s forehead knotted, yet he received the cup. Lan Wangji did the same on their side. Watching them, Lan Qiren’s face darkened as the two sect leaders talked. … am I an air? They won’t serve me tea? He thought as he begrudgingly looked at the cup in front of him. On his both sides are Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng, and Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian are on the two’s other side. And so, the two can’t just stand up because they may interrupt the two sect leaders’ serious talk.  
The meeting has ended with Lan Qiren suffering a dry throat for one and a half hour. “We will send some disciples. Sizhui and Jingyi will lead them.” Lan Xichen told Jiang Cheng.  
“Yeah.” Jiang Cheng just said, then bowed. He then walked away without looking back at them. They watched him leave.  
“Xichen.” Lan Qiren called as he went outside after he drank tea. Lan Xichen turned to him. Lan Qiren pressed his lips tight. “You – “ he said and looked at the forehead ribbon.  
Lan Xichen understood. He bowed. “You are welcome to punish me, uncle.” He said.  
Lan Qiren’s eyes narrowed, but he just balled his fists. “Forget it.” He said and looked away. He sighed. “I’m the only one who saw – “  
Lan Wangji cut him off. “ – the forehead ribbon…” he said. The two looked at him. “We saw it, too.” He said.  
Their eyes went wide. Lan Xichen stared at his younger brother, then glanced at Wei Wuxian. He lowered his head. How lucky… he thought. If I have fought my love for A-Yao… would I…? he thought, his shoulder fell. Gone are the ‘if’s. He lowered his head. However, Lan Qiren’s eyes are almost popping out of their sockets. “’we’…” he said, his face gone a shade paler as he remembered earlier. “Did you… did you – “ he said as he raised his trembling hand and pointed Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. “Did you… did you come here with… him - ?” he finally asked the question. He turned to the direction Jiang Cheng left.  
Hearing this, Lan Xichen froze and his eyes went wide. Lan Qiren’s fear was confirmed when Lan Wangji nodded. “Yes.” He answered. Seeing Lan Qiren looked like he’s gonna faint, he continued. “But, sect leader Jiang doesn’t know who owns the forehead ribbon. Besides…” he said, then paused.  
“’besides’?” Lan Qiren asked. Lan Xichen is just silent.  
Lan Wangji looked at Lan Qiren before he looked at Lan Xichen. “’What your clan’s rules aren’t important to me and held no value to me. So, I am not obligated to follow them. Only respect them.’, was what he said.” he told the two.  
Lan Qiren doesn’t know what to react, but one thing can be seen from his face – relief. However, Lan Xichen’s face is serious. One thought registered in his mind – refuse. Yes. Refuse. Before, he refused to give his forehead ribbon to Jin Guangyao, setting his clan’s rules and his uncle’s feelings as an excuse. But now, just see how freely he let go of the forehead ribbon, only to be easily caught by someone. He didn’t notice, but tears are already falling from his eyes. “Zewu-jun!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, surprised.  
“Xichen.” Lan Qiren called and turned.  
“Brother.” Lan Wangji called, his face serious as he watched Lan Xichen fell on his knees before them, silently crying.  
The Liebing on his hand is like a knife making him feel cold inside. “I…” he said, his voice shaking. “I am a despicable person…” he said and lowered his head as he knelt before their clan’s logo on the wall. He looked like he is asking forgiveness from their ancestors for making a grave sin since, indeed, he made a sin – he looked like he was playing fire with Jin Guangyao, then dropped his responsibilities (forehead ribbon) like a hot potato after he realized his mistake. Now… “I’m sorry…” he muttered, his tears falling to the floor. “Uncle. Wangji. This time, I promise…” he said and raised his head. “… I will correct all my mistakes…. I will take responsibility of everything I did.” He said.  
Their eyes went wide, shocked. “Wait. You mean – “ Wei Wuxian said, suddenly realizing it. “ – Zewu-jun, you…” his face went serious as he looked at Lan Xichen. “… you’re going to marry Jiang Cheng?” he asked.  
Lan Xichen turned, then nodded. His face is serious. “I am.” He answered. Lan Qiren looked like he’s going to faint again. However, Lan Wangji’s face remained serious.  
Wei Wuxian’s eyes narrowed, his eyes became red as faint resentful energy come out of his body. “No.” he said, glaring at Lan Xichen. “I won’t allow you.” He told him.  
Lan Xichen didn’t answer, while Lan Qiren doesn’t know what to do. “Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called. Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren looked at him, waiting for his move. Lan Wangji is stuck between them – as Lan Xichen’s brother and as Jiang Cheng’s adoptive brother’s husband, Wei Wuxian’s husband.  
“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said and turned to his husband. His eyes are still red and the resentful energy is still surrounding him.  
Lan Wangji’s expression didn’t change yet his eyes held fear when he saw the resentful energy surrounding Wei Wuxian. “I am with you.” He told him.  
Their eyes went wide and look at Lan Wangji hug Wei Wuxian. “Wangji.” Lan Qiren called.  
Lan Wangji turned to them. “It’s not because I love Wei Ying that is why I am siding with him, but it’s partly because of that.” He said. His face went serious. “Uncle. I know what you are feeling. You are torn. Brother.” He called and looked at Lan Xichen. “I know Jiang Wanyin. I heard what he said, and it’s a ‘no’. He… won’t marry you.” He told him.  
Lan Xichen silently nodded and didn’t react. For him that’s still tied in the past, he knew Wei Wuxian cares for his brother Jiang Cheng so much. He doesn’t want Lan Xichen to make Jiang Cheng as a rebound because it’s obvious Lan Xichen still is in love with Jin Guangyao. Also, he doesn’t want Jiang Cheng to be forced into marriage since he knew Madam Yu and Jiang Fengmian, as well as Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan, were forced to get married. Even if their marriage life isn’t that bad but also isn’t that good, but Wei Wuxian doesn’t want Jiang Cheng to be forced to love someone he’s forced to marry.  
Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian left after that. Silence fell upon Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen. They didn’t talk anymore and just let fate decide this matter.  
Hesitation.  
Dafan mountain.  
“Sect leader Jiang.” Lan Xichen greeted and bowed.  
Jiang Cheng just nodded and slightly bowed. “Sect leader Lan.” He said. The disciples of the GusuLan, YunmengJiang and LanlingJin sects greeted each other and started to chat. The two sect leaders just watched them from the side.  
“You said there was a fierce corpse roaming around this area.” Lan Xichen started the conversation.  
“Yes.” Jiang Cheng answered as they instructed their disciples to create array around the whole mountain to prevent the corpse from leaving and for them to hunt it all night. “There were no casualties, but the residents of the villages around this mountain is becoming unsettled. Who would want to sleep at night if there’s a corpse that might kill you while you’re asleep?” he asked in a matter of fact tone.  
Lan Xichen didn’t answer anymore and just watched silently. He glanced at Jiang Cheng every minute, waiting if the other sect leader would make a move. The thought of that his other forehead ribbon is on the other person made him feel… awkward. Their clan’s rules are the most important – equivalent to the person they’ll love and would give their forehead ribbon to. Giving your forehead ribbon to the person means that you will love them and they’re as equal as your giving importance to the clan’s rules. However… that day he was drowned in his depression and he let his forehead ribbon fly away. He did it, thinking that letting the ribbon go would all his emotions also go. However, a thought it just a thought. Still, he’s feeling depressed inside. He already asked forgiveness from their ancestors and promised he’ll correct all his mistakes. But… how? He thought as he looked at Jiang Cheng’s who’s watching the disciples of the three sects go left and right. He will marry the other party, yet… the other party said ‘no. And they still haven’t even known the fact that it is his forehead ribbon. The thought makes Lan Xichen feel more depressed. What should I do…? He thought as he stared at the profile of the side of Jiang Cheng’s face. Suddenly, a thought came to his head. Do I… really understand the word ‘marriage’? he thought, remembered what Wei Wuxian have told him. The Jiang family has always been married by arrangement. Jiang Cheng is the only one left of the Jiang family, of course Wei Wuxian wouldn’t allow for Jiang Cheng to be forced into marriage, too.  
This made him hesitate. He has a responsibility, but he also should consider not only his feelings but also Jiang Cheng’s feelings. Did I… do something out of impulse again? He thought, his eyebrows knit. If only A-Yao was here… he froze, then his expression became gloomy. A-Yao… he thought, remembered his past reflections to the man. I… seemed I really have wronged him. I… was not that sincere. If I was, then I should’ve given to him my forehead ribbon. If I was, then I would’ve already told everybody about our relationship. Yes… their relationship is a secret. A-Yao… I was too inconsiderate of him. He lowered his head.  
Jiang Cheng by chance happened to see his expression dark. “Sect leader Lan.” He called. “Is something wr – “ he was about to ask when he was cut off by a shout of one of the disciples.  
“We found the corpse! We found the walking corpse!” they shouted. The other disciples immediately followed them and ran along with them, asking.  
Jiang Cheng’s eyes followed them. He forgot to ask Lan Xichen. “Sect leader Lan.” He called. “They already found the corpse. If the corpse is deemed harmful, then we should destroy it. If it is not, then we could ask Wei Wuxian of what to do about it.” He said. “Do you agree?” he asked and turned to him.  
Lan Xichen just forced a smile and nodded. “Yes, of course.” He said as the two of them followed the running disciples. It was a YunmengJian sect disciple who shouted, then the GusuLan sect disciples ran behind gracefully. But, the ones who found the walking corpse is a LanlingJin sect disciple – and what they didn’t expect is for Jin Ling to stand near the walking corpse with his eyes wide open in shock and horror. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi were also shocked, standing near Jin Ling. The LanlingJin sect disciples are equally shocked as them, and so the YunmengJiang and the GusuLan sect disciples that followed.  
The YunmengJiang sect disciple who shouted earlier hadn’t had a chance to see the face of the walking corpse and just immediately called the others. Now that they’ve seen the corpse, they were shocked speechless. The whole mountain was fallen into silence. The walking corpse wore a ragged and dirtied and blood stained faded out uniform. One of its arm is missing and the blood stain was mostly on the chest. The walking corpse is short and its long hair is messy and dry. But, the appearance of the corpse isn’t what they’re shocked about. But, it’s because it’s none other than –  
“A-Yao…” Lan Xichen’s low voice came from behind Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng turned and looked at his dark face. But, his eyes are a pair of pools as they reflect Jin Guangyao. “A-Yao…” he called as he slowly walked towards the corpse.  
Jiang Cheng’s brows suddenly knit when he saw the discipels started to murmur and saw Lan Xichen’s shocked expression. Who wouldn’t be shocked if you saw your sworn brother’s corpse which you thought was sealed in a coffin is out and walking and alarming the people? No respect! Jin Guangyao was still one of those famed cultivators despite being hated before his death, when he died and even after his death. But, the one who’s affected the most is, of course, Lan Xichen who’s the closest to Jin Guangyao. Everyone watched as Lan Xichen walked towards Jin Guangyao. “Uncle… my uncle…” Jin Ling called as he fell on his knees. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi woke from their reverie and helped Jin Ling up whose tears are streaming down his face. Jiang Cheng silently watched them as he walked towards Jin Ling and patted his back. Jin Ling turned to him. “Uncle…” he called and cried as he buried his face on his chest. Those feelings he had at the night of the incident in Guanyin Temple… now it all broke. After all, Jin Guangyao is still Jin Ling’s uncle, and the two are close.  
“A-Yao…” Lan Xichen called as he walked towards Jin Guangyao, his whole body shaking and his eyes are on the verge of tears.  
“Zewu-jun!” Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi called as they ran towards him.  
Lan Xichen fell on his knees just in time the two reached him and immediately helpd him up. But, Lan Xichen’s eyes are only on Jin Guangyao. “A-Yao…” he called, a tear escaped from his eyes, followed by many others.  
The disciples could only look away and lowered their head. This… is too shocking and heartbreaking for them. The YunmengJiang sect disciples immediately looked away when they saw Jiang Cheng’s glare. “Sect leader Lan.” He called and looked at Lan Xichen whose now on his hands and knees. Seeing Lan Xichen cannot answer, he sighed. He turned to Jin Ling when he felt Jin Ling became heavier. The child fell into asleep crying his heart out. This is better. He thought as he called two LanlingJin sect disciples. “Carry your young master back.” He told them.  
“Yes.” They answered as they carefully held Jin Ling. “Sect leader Jiang… how about…” they said, didn’t continue as they looked at their former sect leader whose corpse is walking around silently.  
Jiang Cheng turned. “Bind him.” He said.  
Their eyes went wide, but didn’t react more. “Yes!” they answered as if they’re waiting for this order. They immediately went to tie Jin Guangyao who didn’t even resist.  
Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide, now just noticed this. “What… what are you doing?!” he asked, mad, as he immediately stood and pushed the two disciples away from Jin Guangyao. “Don’t touch him!” he told them, glaring.  
They were shocked speechless. This is the first time they saw the honorable sect leader Lan Xichen mad. “S-sect leader Lan… we’re just – “ they said.  
Jiang Cheng sighed, expecting this. “Sect leader Lan.” He called. “No need to be afraid. I’m just taking him into custody. We’ll have the Yiling Patriarch examine him – “ he said.  
Lan Xichen’s eyes sharpened. “’examine’?” he asked, glaring.  
Jiang Cheng ignored his mood and instructed the two disciples again to bind Jin Guangyao. “Yes.” He said. “After all, we all saw before our eyes he was sealed together with Chifeng-zun on that coffin.” He said. “Now, we saw him here. That meant he escape. As to how… we have yet to know and make a visit to Guanyin Temple then see the coffin – “ he explained.  
“Preposterous!” Lan Xichen cut him off. “How dare you accuse A-Yao? Can’t you see he’s dead already?! Now you’re adding more insults to him – “ he said, veins bulging on his forehead as he murderously glared at Jiang Cheng.  
Jiang Cheng wanted to laugh in schadenfreude, and he did, making Lan Xichen angrier. He told the disciples to back away as the wind blew and purple and blue spiritual energies mixed together as the two remaining sect leaders of the four prominent clans face off. “I don’t want to insinuate something, and I’m not insinuating it since you’re not the one making the fact obvious.” He said as he walked, referring to Lan Xichen outing his feelings before them all. “Shall we all go call your sect elders?” he asked.  
Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi gaped at them two. What’s with this situation? They thought as they told the other disciples to go call for the Yiling Patriarch and HanGuang-jun. Their voice just fell when they felt a strong gust of wind blew like the air is being split. They turned, only to widen their eyes in shock as purple and blue lightning rain around them when the Zidian whip and the sword Shuoye collided. They all braced themselves of the impact and was almost blown away had they not hold their ground. “Zewu-jun!”  
“Sect leader Jiang!” their voices mixed – cries and cheers as they drowned when another wave of collision can be felt. The trees almost bent and the grasses and fallen leaves were blown away. This time, Jiang Cheng put the Zidian aside and used his sword Sandu Shengshou. This created more power. Even though Jiang Cheng rarely use his sword, but it’s surprisingly strong – they even thought that the sharp sword would almost break the delicate and filled with finesse sword Shuoye!  
Jiang Cheng smirked while Lan Xichen glared at him, full of hate. The more the enemy hate him, the more invigorated Jiang Cheng felt – his enemy’s hate is feeding him. Just as the two were about to give each other their third blow, a blue gare shot out in the sky and a silver sword appeared, flying towards the two. The two noticed and got no choice but to separate when the sword Bichen struck between them.  
“Hanguang-jun!” they all exclaimed in relief. The disciples, their hair and uniform were messy.  
Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian appeared from the shadows. “Yo!” Wei Wuxian greeted and grinned as he waved at them. “Oh?” he said when he saw Lan Xichen, then he grimaced. To their all surprise, blood is trickling on the corner of Lan Xichen’s mouth! What the hell happened?!  
“Brother.” Lan Wangji called as he walked towards Lan Xichen to check on him.  
Lan Xichen wiped the blood of the corner of his lip. “I’m fine.” He said as he, surprisingly, brushed off Lan Wangji. Their eyes went wide as they looked at him.  
Jiang Cheng smirked as he sheathed Sandu Shengshou. “Sect leader Lan surprises me.” he said. “To think he’d even brush off his only brother…” he said and looked at Lan Wangji who’s silently looking at Lan Xichen.  
“Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian called, worry but also warning on his voice.  
Lan Xichen smirked. “At least I don’t need to borrow my brother’s golden core.” He said and frowned at Jiang Cheng.  
Jiang Cheng’s smile faded a little. “At least I don’t need to cry over someone who died.” He said, gaining the upper hand. As expected, Lan Xichen’s eyes narrowed again and was about to advance when Lan Wangji held them back.  
“Brother.” He called. He hasn’t continued when Lan Qiren and other elders arrived.  
“Xichen!” Lan Qiren’s angry voice echoed on the mountain as they descended on the ground. “What’s the meaning of this?!” he asked, mad. As expected they were shocked to see Jin Guangyao’s corpse, but the fight between the two remaining sect leaders of the prominent clans is more important. They can’t have the two of them fighting now!  
Lan Xichen didn’t answer and continued to glare at Jiang Cheng. Suddenly, he remembered something. He composed himself before he spoke. “I heard sect leader Jiang found a forehead ribbon the other day.” He said and smiled, the gentlest smile he has one would think he’s a saint. But, Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, also Lan Qiren, knew better. Panic can be seen on Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji’s eyes.  
“Yes. Why?” Jiang Cheng asked.  
Lan Qiren pales as white as a snow. He glanced at the elders of his sect who’re looking at them all in puzzlement. “Xichen – “ he warned.  
Yet, Lan Xichen continued. “Does sect leader Jiang knows the importance of our clan’s forehead ribbon?” he asked. He didn’t wait for Jiang Cheng to react before he added. “That forehead ribbon… it happened to be mine.” He said and smiled so bright, brighter than the sun.  
“Oh.” Jiang Cheng said. “Then, I could only apologize to sect leader Lan.” He said, his face as calm as the sea.  
“Why?” Lan Xichen asked, still smiling. But, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji and Lan Qiren… they suddenly felt a danger is coming as they looked at Jiang Cheng’s calm face. He shouldn’t react like this.  
But, like Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng ignored them and looked at Lan Xichen in the eye. “Because I burned that rag.” He answered.  
A moment of silence passed before a vein popped in Lan Xichen’s forehead. “Cheeky brat.” He said.

Rejection.  
That night, the rumors that’re actually true about the sect leaders of two prominent clan fighting spread like a wildfire. It created a commotion and the people began to take sides, but clearly they’re going to take Jiang Cheng’s side since Jiang Cheng manages two sects – YunmengJiang and LanlingJin sect. However, the commotion isn’t as big as that night after the two sect leaders’ exchange of words – and of the GusuLan Sect’s shock received.  
Last night –  
Jiang Cheng just raised his brows. “Does sect leader Lan take me for a fool?” he asked. “Are you holding my studying in your sect when I was young to call me a ‘brat’?” he asked, then smirked. “Well, I’ll just take it as a compliment since this brat gave you that damage.” He said and looked at as new blood trickled out of Lan Xichen’s mouth.  
Lan Qiren and the elders of the GusuLan sect immediately checked Lan Xichen’s pulse. “His cultivation…” Lan Qiren said, his face serious. “It was slightly damaged.” He said as he stared at Lan Xichen’s face.  
“Wait, Qiren.” The other elders called, their face still puzzled. “The forehead ribbon…” they said as they looked at Lan Xichen, then Jiang Cheng back and forth.  
Hearing that, Lan Qiren’s face paled. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian looked panicked. “About that – “ Lan Qiren said.  
“Sect leader Jiang has my first forehead ribbon.” Lan Xichen said. “What I’m wearing now is my second forehead ribbon. You can check it if you want. Or you can have uncle’s word.” Lan Xichen said and glanced at Lan Qiren who’s glaring at him.  
“Qiren… is what he said true?” the elders asked as they looked at Lan Qiren.  
“… yes.” Lan Qiren answered through his gritted teeth.  
“Then – “ the elders said and looked at Jiang Cheng. “ – that means…” they said, their face indescribable as they didn’t continue their words when they saw Jiang Cheng glaring at them. To inflict damage towards Lan Xichen… Jiang Cheng sure has gone too far in his cultivation. Admiring! They thought, pleased.  
However, Jiang Cheng is not the least bit pleased. He looked at Lan Xichen, his eyes as cold as ice. “I didn’t dare try to think sect leader Lan is capable of dragging someone through mud.” He said, his voice laced with so much poison sending child down to your spine. His face is calm, but his inside is not.  
“Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian called. He bit his lip and glared at Lan Xichen.  
Lan Wangji’s shoulder fell when he saw his wife glaring at his brother. “Brother – “ he called.  
Lan Xichen ignored them still. “What are you talking about? Marrying me is going through mud?” he asked, smiling.  
“Oh. Right. It’s not.” Jiang Cheng said, realizing. “It’s worse than going through mud.” He looked at Lan Xichen in the eye. “It’s a living hell – “ he said, then stopped when he saw Lan Xichen’s dark expression. He calmed himself. “I won’t be marrying anybody. No today, not today, not even the coming days, weeks, months or years.” He said. “I decided whom I marry.” He said, then glanced at Wei Wuxian. “Thanks.” he whispered, then turned to the YunmengJiang and LanlingJin sect disciples. “Let’s go.” He told them.  
“Yes!” they answered as they carried the sleeping Jin Ling and Jin Guangyao’s corpse.  
“Wait!” Lan Xichen called. “I said, ‘wait’ – ngh!” he cried when Lan Qiren slapped him.  
Their eyes went wide, shocked. The GusuLan sect disciples suffered great shock tonight. “Enough!” Lan Qiren yelled. “We’ve suffered enough shame because of you!” he told him, mad. It hurts to see his nephew like this, and hurts him more since this is the first time he hurt his nephew. “We’re all tired.” He said, his voice soft and tired. “Let’s go home first. Let’s talk about this tomorrow.” He said and walked away. The elders followed him, as well as the disciples.  
Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, and Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi were left. “Zewu-jun…” the two junior disciples called.  
Lan Xichen didn’t answer. Wei Wuxian balled his fists and his face is dark. He glared at Lan Xichen, his eyes glowering red and the resentfully energy surrounding his body. “You – “ he said.  
Lan Xichen finally raised his face. “I’m not apologiz – “ he said.  
“Brother.” Lan Wangji called. “I… hope you’ve cooled down your head.” He said and turned to Wei Wuxian. “Wei Ying.” He called, his voice soft and coaxing.  
Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth as he turned his back on Lan Xichen. “Even if you announce it to the world, I still won’t let you take Jiang Cheng.” He said, his voice low and dangerous. He glared at Lan Xichen before he walked away, Lan Wangji following behind him.  
Lan Xichen lowered his head, then bitterly smiled. “Zewu-jun…?” Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi called, worried.  
Lan Xichen forced a smile to them. “Let’s do as uncle said. Let’s go back to Cloud Recesses first – “ he told them and mounted Shuoye. The two nodded and followed him.  
They went back to the Cloud Recesses.  
Morning – Gusu.  
“I hope you’d reflect on your deeds.” Lan Qiren said, mad. But, he sighed and gave one last look at Lan Xichen who’s kneeling before their ancestors before he closed the door and locked him up. This is the only solution they could think – locking Lan Xichen and his spiritual energy.  
Since only them and the other party – Jiang Cheng’s side know of the matter between the forehead ribbon, and Jiang Cheng already refused the marriage, then they could only let go of Jiang Cheng burning the forehead ribbon – no matter how it implicates them, as a ‘compensation’ for the postponed marriage. Even if there are rumors about what happened last night, they don’t know the meaning behind of the forehead ribbon and so nobody would know about the marriage matter aside from them and the GusuLan sect disciples.  
Lanling.  
Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji personally went to Lanling together with Jiang Cheng to check Jin Guangyao’s corpse after they went to the Guanyin Temple and found the sealed coffin open – Nie Mingjue is missing. Only Nie Huaisang could do this stunt. They let Nie Huaisang’s matter be for now and focused on how to deal with Jin Guangyao’s corpse. “We could only burn his corpse and his ashes… let’s leave to Jin Ling.” Wei Wuxian said and looked at Jiang Cheng’s expression. Ever since last night, Jiang Cheng looked pale. “Jiang Cheng?” he called.  
Jiang Cheng nodded and took a deep breath. “At least, Jin Ling could still have his other uncle’s ashes.” He said and blew out air. He’s slightly sweating.  
“Mn.” Wei Wuxian answered as they watch the LanlingJin sect disciples burn Jin Guangyao’s corpse after Wei Wuxian extracted the resentful energy from the corpse. “Since Jin Ling receiving your ashes is still a long way to… go… Jiang Cheng!” he called when he saw Jiang Cheng swayed and collapsed. He and Lan Wangji immediately catch him. “Jiang Cheng! Jiang Cheng!” he repeatedly called as he tapped Jiang Cheng’s cheek.  
“Uncle!” Jin Ling who have just arrived cried and ran towards Jiang Cheng.  
Lan Wangji checked Jiang Cheng’s pulse. “Fatigue.” He said and breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at his wife’s worried face. He doesn’t want to add to his wife’s worries, knowing that his elder brother caused most of them (worries). “Let him sleep for now.” He told them.  
“Yes!” Wei Wuxian immediately said.  
“Somebody!” Jin Ling called outside. A second after and the LanlingJin sect disciples flooded and lifted Jiang Cheng carefully.  
Wei Wuxian sighed, relieved, but the worry is still on his face. “I hope Jiang Cheng will he alright…” he said.  
“He will be.” Lan Wangji comforted him. “You should worry about him first.” He said and looked at Jin Ling who’s staring at the disciples putting Jin Guangyao’s ashes on the urn.  
“A-Ling.” Wei Wuxian called and sighed when he saw Jin Ling fell on his knees. He closed his eyes as he knelt beside Jin Ling and hugged him tight when the youth started to cry. His tears are also falling, yet he could only silently cry. He’s an adult, and youths like Jin Ling needs to see a strong adult – like Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng… thank you for raising Jin Ling up this well… he thought and smiled as he buried Jin Ling’s face on his chest to let the youth cry his heart out.  
Lan Wangji sighed and looked away. He looked at the sky outside. He hopes… his brother is doing okay, as well as his uncle.  
Gusu.  
Lan Xichen lowered his head. “A-Yao…” he muttered as he remembered what happened last night. He only know only Nie Huiasang could’ve done the deed. “Did you… come to look for me?” he asked. “Are you made at me? I… am really sorry…” he said as his tears started to fall. “I’m sorry… I’m really sorry… you died for my sake, yet I couldn’t even fight for your sake… I am sorry… I am really sorry… A-Yao…” his sobs filled the empty room. His forehead touched the cold floor. “Forgive me… I truly loved A-Yao… I…” he said as he choked back his sob. “I am sorry… I promise… I’ll forget him now…” he said and sobbed.  
“We’re not telling you to forget. What we want is for you to accept your mistakes. Use it to become a better person. Xichen… you know, right? You know all these… you’re just being stubborn and refuses to admit. After all, you’re used to the fact that all your actions are deemed right. Now, you made a mistake for the first time. You… don’t know how to deal with it (loving JGY) and so you chose to follow your feelings. It is not wrong, but also it’s not right. Heart and mind… it should be done in balance. Now, you’ve cleared your heart. Now, you should clear your mind.”  
Lan Xichen sat straight up. He didn’t bother wiping his tears. “What should I do… uncle?” he asked Lan Qiren who’s standing by the door.  
“Xichen… you know it yourself.” Lan Qiren just said and truly left. He has been waiting outside, listening to Lan Xichen and he didn’t attend the elders’ meeting. He sighed. “I hope they’d left me off… these nephews of mine… they’re the best yet also can be worse.” He sighed, yet a smile on his face as he went to the meeting.  
Yunmeng.  
Jiang Cheng opened his eyes and felt his head hurt. “Oww…” he cried as he raised his hand to touch his head.  
“Jiang Cheng!”  
“Uncle!”  
Jiang Cheng turned and saw Wei Wuxian and Jin Ling standing beside their bed, worry painted their faces. “What? Am I dy-ngh!” he cried and his eyes went wide when Jin Ling hit his stomach. He looked at him, ready to scold him when he saw his nephew’s eyes are filled with tears but Jin Ling is holding them back not to fall. “A-Ling…” he called.  
“… I don’t want to lose anyone anymore…” Jin Ling said and lowered his head.  
Wei Wuxian smiled, a sad smile. “Hey. I’m also here, ah. I’m your uncle, too – both body and soul.” He told him.  
Jin Ling immediately frowned. “Shut up!” he said and marched out of the room.  
Wei Wuxian laughed until it faded. He sighed and turned to Jiang Cheng who’s looking at him, puzzled. “You collapsed.” He told him.  
Jiang Cheng understood. Seeing Jin Ling’s expression earlier, he must have. “I am fine now.” He said.  
“Juggling two sects in your hands, it’s really tiring, ah.” Wei Wuxian said as he helped him sit up.  
“Then be my right-hand man. You’ve promised.” He told him and looked at him.  
Wei Wuxian looked back. “If you’re using this collapse of yours to rope me in, you’re surprisingly sly, Jiang Cheng.” He told him. “I don’t remember raising you like that – “ he said and laughed when Jiang Cheng tried to hit him. “That promise… I deeply regret it.” He said.  
“Since you made my hopes up?”  
“Since I can’t fulfill it now.” Wei Wuxian answered and smiled. He’s referring to being Lan Wangji’s wife. Lan Wangji would never let Wei Wuxian away from him, and Lan Wangji was surprisingly jealous.  
Jiang Cheng didn’t say anymore. “What happened to Jin Guangyao?” he asked after a while.  
“His ashes is on Jin Ling.” Wei Wuxian answered.  
“And his resentment?”  
Wei Wuxian paused. “… he and Zewu-jun… they were lovers.” He answered.  
Jiang Cheng fell silent. “… he’s deeply disappointed, then. To die… that’s why he came back and find Lan Xichen when he was given the chance to escape by Nie Huaisang.” He said.  
“En.” Wei Wuxian nodded. “I wonder… what would he say to Zewu-jun that night…” he said, then sighed. “Well he’s gone now. Even if I took the resentful energy in him I didn’t hear his thoughts till the end.” He blew out air and pouted.  
Jiang Cheng just nodded and went down the bed. “Where’s your husband?” he asked when he didn’t see Lan Wangji around.  
“Oh. He went to Gusu to check Zewu-jun when he heard Zewu-jun was locked up by their seniors.” Wei Wuxian answered.  
“Serves him right.” Jiang Cheng smirked. “If your husband can leave you like this then you should be my right-hand man.” He said as he fixed his uniform.  
Wei Wuxian just laughed. “He won’t.” Lan Wangji who just arrived said.  
“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian said and smiled brightly.  
“Mn. Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called and received his wife into his arms.  
Jiang Cheng scoffed. “Jiang Ch-“ he said, joining the bandwagon when a voice cut him off.  
“Sect leader Jiang.” They all turned. It was Lan Xichen.  
“Zewu-jun!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. “You’re out now?” he asked.  
Lan Xichen nodded. “Your sect’s seniors are lenient to you, I’m surprised.” Jiang Cheng said as he fixed his hair. He doesn’t care how he looked in front of them, even Lan Xichen. They’ve already exchanged words and attacks. Him having his hair down in front of him is just a small thing.  
However, Lan Xichen’s gaze bore on him. “I guess so.” He just said, watching Jiang Cheng fixed his hair on his cap. Too bad… he looks better when his hair is down.  
Jiang Cheng looked at him. “Acting righteous and courteous now?” he said and walked towards them after he took his sword on the bedside table. “If you’re here to apologize, there’s no need.” He said when he walked past them. “I’ve insulted your lover. It’s just right to be mad.” He said. Lan Xichen froze when he heard him. “If it were me… maybe I already have killed that bastard.” Jiang Cheng added and left them.  
Lan Xichen stood frozen outside Jiang Cheng’s room while Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian are inside. This… just shows me how despicable I am. He thought, looking at the threshold before his feet. Sect leader Jiang only does his work. I get in his way. I… do I still have the right as a sect leader?  
“Brother.” Lan Wangji called as they walked towards him. “Uncle’s words.” He reminded him.  
“Zewu-jun.” Wei Wuxian called. “Don’t take it to heart what Jiang Cheng says to you. He already forgives you.” He told him.  
Lan Xichen looked at him. “Young master Wei…” he called, then his expression became serious.  
Seeing the change in his expression, Wei Wuxian’s eyes narrowed. “If you came here to propose to Jiang Cheng, I won’t let you.” He said, his eyes glowering red.  
Lan Xichen looked at him. “I – “ he said.  
Wei Wuxian cut him off. “I know you are doing your clan’s responsibility, Zewu-jun. But, that’s only one of the reason.” He told him. “I don’t want you to marry Jiang Cheng out of responsibility, and… I don’t want you to force yourself to love Jiang Cheng.” He explained. Lan Xichen looked at him. “You… should also consider Jiang Cheng’s feelings… he – “ he looked at him in the eye. “ – he doesn’t love you.” He told him.  
Lan Xichen felt his heart was stabbed. So this is what rejection feels… he thought and bitterly smiled. He was always like by many, yet there’s still one that doesn’t like him. And… that one is the one that can make everything right for him. If he could marry Jiang Cheng, then maybe his life would be back on track. “I – “ he said.  
“I don’t want Jiang Cheng to marry someone who doesn’t love him.” Wei Wuxian said, his face serious. “And Jiang Cheng… he himself knows that the best. That is why… he’s never gonna marry somebody… since he believes that in this life – “ he took a deep breath and felt his eyes watered. “ – he believes… no one wants him… no one loves him… aside from me and Jin Ling… nobody…” he said and lowered his head. “Lan Zhan, let’s go.” He said and walked first.  
“Mn.” Lan Wangji answered.  
“Zewu-jun.” Wei Wuxian called and stopped, his back on him. “I’m telling you this not because I want you to love Jiang Cheng.” He said, then turned to him. “I’m telling you this so that you could reconsider your decision. Please… don’t make Jiang Cheng suffer any more than this.” He said and turned. “He… collapsed yesterday.” He added, then left.  
Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide and he turned to Wei Wuxian. However, he and Lan Wangji already left. “He… collapsed…?” he said, then remembered the responsibilities Jiang Cheng has on his small shoulders.  
Ever since the fall of YunmengJiang sect when the former sect leader Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan died, Jiang Cheng has always been working himself to death. Added to the fact that Jiang Yanli died, then Wei Wuxian, leaving Jin Ling on his care, he tripled his hard work and efforts and finally, he regained his name and rebuilt his sect. He’s managing his sect at the same time raising Jin Ling. Then, Jin Guangyao died. The responsibility for managing the LanlingJin sect, it fell on his shoulders as Jin Ling’s guardian and to prepare Jin Ling to inherit the LanlingJin sect. All these… he thought and lowered his head. He did all these without relying on anyone. But what about me? He thought. The position as a sect leader was given to him, not earned it. Yet, Jiang Cheng… he just had to go through many pains…  
“Zewu-jun…?” it was Jin Ling. He went out of his hiding.  
Lan Xichen turned and fixed himself. “Young master Jin.” He called.  
Jin Ling nodded, his eyes still red. “I… I heard what you all talked about.” He said and lowered his head.  
Of course he’ll hear it. Lan Xichen thought. “I… apologize.” He said and lowered his head. “I… caused pain… both your uncles.” He said and bit his lip, remembered Jin Guangyao.  
Jin Ling’s eyes went wide, then his shoulder fell. “Can… I ask something?” he said, his face dark. Lan Xichen nodded. “… please… leave my uncle alone.” He said, his voice low.  
Lan Xichen stopped. He knew Jin Ling meant Jiang Cheng. “I – “ he said, finding right words to tell the youth.  
“I know. I understand the meaning of your forehead ribbon. A-Yuan and Jingyi told me that.” Jin Ling said. “But… I don’t want my uncle to be unhappy.” He said. Lan Xichen felt he was stabbed by the youth’s words. “Uncle… he’s been unhappy for a long time… I don’t want to add unhappiness to his life. I don’t want for him to be unhappy… I – “ he said and looked at Lan Xichen in the eye. “I want my uncle to find his own happiness.” He said, his face serious. He bowed to him and left. “Please… don’t bother my uncle again.” He added.  
Lan Xichen stood frozen on that spot. … I am hated. He thought and felt something cold dropped on his shoulder. Do I… bring suffering to people? He doesn’t know how long he stayed until he felt the rain is seeping through his bones. He left. 

Waiting.  
Years have passed and the cultivation world is really at peace. The interaction between the GusuLan, YunmengJiang and LanlingJin sect disciples didn’t change even if their sect leaders have fought. It’s been years they had fought and seeing the interaction between their sect leaders after that didn’t change and just remained still casual, they forget that incident and continued their night hunts.  
Koi Tower – Sect Leaders’ Conference.  
“Sect leader Jiang.” A sect leader called. “Lately it’s been peaceful, and every problem regarding with the corpses is been dealt with us – with the help of the Yiling Patriarch, too.” He said.  
“Your point is?” Jiang Cheng asked. Lan Xichen is just watching on the side, silently drinking tea.  
“Well – “ another sect leader said. “ – we just wanted to say… sect leader Jiang isn’t getting any younger. Isn’t this the time you should get married?” he asked.  
Lan Xichen almost dropped the cup had he not held himself back. He raised his head and looked at the sect leaders, smiling and nodded as if approving of this idea. “Well – “ Jiang Cheng said. “ – I guess it’s time, too – “ he said.  
Now Lan Xichen dropped the cup. The cup broke into pieces, the sound echoing around the hall and created a deafening silence. They all turned to him, surprised and puzzled. “Sect leader Lan.” They called. “Are you alright?” they asked.  
Lan Xichen is still staring at the broken cup, his hands inside his sleeves are shaking. “Y-yes.” He answered and calmed himself. He looked at them. “I-I’m fine – “ he said and was about to pick up the broken pieces of the cup when Jiang Cheng spoke.  
“Sect leader Lan.” He called. “Leave the cup to the disciples.” He told him, his voice neutral. Lan Xichen just lowered his head and hummed a response. Jiang Cheng turned to the other sect leaders and continued talking.  
Lan Xichen sighed and thanked the disciple picking up the broken pieces of the cup. His mind is somewhere else. He’s… going to marry. He thought and looked at Jiang Cheng. He’s… he thought and lowered his gaze when he saw Jiang Cheng glanced at him, probably noticed he’s looking at him. I – he balled his fists inside his sleeves. … didn’t he consider me? He thought, remembered about the forehead ribbon matter. “Zewu-jun.” a voice called, his voice low. Before Lan Xichen could turn, the voice said, “You fell for Jiang Cheng, didn’t you?” he asked and raised his head. It was Wei Wuxian.  
Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide and he stood up, knocking his chair down. Everyone turned to him, surprised. “Sect leader Lan?” they called. “A-are you alright?” they asked, worried. Sect leader Lan is weird today!  
“I – “ Lan Xichen said and turned to Wei Wuxian, but the guy already left. “I – “ he said and turned to the sect leaders. He felt his tongue was caught by a cat when he saw Jiang Cheng’s looking at him. He pressed his lips tight and took a deep breath. “I – I’m tired…” he said. “I – I’ll be leaving first – “ he said. He bowed to them, then hurriedly left, leaving them all in puzzlement. “Young master Wei!” he called when he was outside. “Where are you?!” he asked, mad, as he looked around.  
Wei Wuxian’s laugh is coming from the trees. Lan Xichen turned and saw him and Lan Wangji on top of the tree, riding on Bichen. “Yo, Zewu-jun! It’s been a while!” Wei Wuxian said and waved, grinning.  
“Brother.” Lan Wangji just nodded.  
Lan Xichen frowned. “Are you here to rattle me?” he asked, glaring at Wei Wuxian.  
“What? That provocation and Zewu-jun is already rattled?” Wei Wuxian asked and laughed. “Seems like Zewu-jun is still immature. You won’t do for Jiang Cheng – “ he said.  
Lan Xichen was about to get angrier when he heard the word ‘immature’, but paused when he heard Jiang Cheng’s name. “What?” he said.  
“Oh~?” Wei Wuxian’s grin is now ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. “Zewu-jun’s interested in Jiang Cheng?” he asked, his smile teasing.  
Lan Xichen felt like the roots of his hair is burning. He cleared his throat and looked away. “I’m not – “ he said.  
“No, no, no. Zewu-jun, acting tsundere doesn’t suit you. That’s Jiang Cheng’s role – “ Wei Wuxian said, his grin going wider when he saw Lan Xichen stopped again upon hearing Jiang Cheng’s name. “Aia~ too bad Jiang Cheng’s going to get married now…” he said and sighed, acting disappointed.  
And Lan Xichen bought it. “Y-yes. H-he is…” he said, then lowered his head.  
Lan Wangji’s face couldn’t be any blank seeing his brother being played by Wei Wuxian. “Wei Ying…” he silently called.  
Wei Wuxian covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, yet his shoulder is shaking. “I know. You’re thinking your brother looked pathetic now, right?” he asked.  
“Yes.” Lan Wangji answered.  
Wei Wuxian paused, then laughed. He didn’t expect for his husband to agree! “Z-Zewu-jun – “ he called, coughing to prevent himself from getting a laughing fit because of his husband’s honest answer. “Pft – “ he said and looked away, his shoulder shaking again. “Ehem.” He said and coughed back a laugh. “Honestly, I am really disappointed about what happened before – “ he solemnly said and held his chest, showing his sincere feelings. “ – that forehead ribbon matter… I somewhat regret – “ he said. “If only we knew this’d happen, then I should’ve let you marry Jiang Cheng – “ he said.  
Lan Xichen’s ears popped and he turned to Wei Wuxian. “Really?” he said, his eyes lit up. “Y-you… you’re fine with me to marry Ah Cheng now?” he said, hopeful. His face looked like a puppy to be fed by his owner.  
When did he become close to Jiang Cheng he’s calling him ‘Ah Cheng’? Wei Wuxian badly wanted to laugh yet he held himself back since his husband is eyeing him. “Y-yeah…” Wei Wuxian answered, wiping the tears off his eyes. “I mean, you finally love Jiang Cheng – “ he said.  
Lan Xichen’s handsome face suddenly went red as if he’d eaten Wei Wuxian’s spicy dish. “I – I’m not!” he denied and looked away.  
“Aia~ then you’ll just let Jiang Cheng marry someone?” Wei Wuxian asked, acting as the devil.  
“Of course not!” Lan Xichen said, mad.  
Wei Wuxian really wanted to laugh now, and so Lan Wangii intervened. “Brother.” He called, the angel.  
“Wangji.” Lan Xichen called, his expression softened and he smiled, sad.  
“You should marry Jiang Wanyin.” Lan Wangji told him – the angel that’s colluding with the devil since he’s married to the devil.  
Lan Xichen smiled, a true smile. “I know.” He said and looked inside the hall, his eyes only on Jiang Cheng.  
The two smiled and looked at each other. For the past years, they didn’t leave. Actually, they watched the two – Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng, closely. To be fair, Wei Wuxian watched Lan Xichen while Lan Wangji watched Jiang Cheng. And so, they knew Lan Xichen really fell in love to Jiang Cheng. At first, Wei Wuxian thought it was just that Lan Xichen is guilty and regretting that is why he is watching Jiang Cheng. But, one day Wei Wuxian saw how Lan Xichen looked at Jiang Cheng. Guilt and regret – not because of saying harsh words to Jiang Cheng before, but because he’s guilty he’s in love with him, and regretting he didn’t force Jiang Cheng to marry him before. Well, he did, but… everyone – including Wei Wuxian and the man himself Jiang Cheng, refused him (LXC). If only they knew this’d happen, Lan Xichen now have Jiang Cheng. Yet… fate is really cruel to play tricks on them. Lan Xichen is suffering from heartache again – this time, more painful than what he experienced from loving Jin Guangyao. It seems like… Lan Xichen fell deeply to Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian doesn’t know how and why, and he is here to know that!  
“Zewu-jun.” Wei Wuxian called. “How do you plan to tell Jiang Cheng what you feel?” he asked, curious.  
“That…” Lan Xichen said, thinking. He now admits he’s really in love with Jiang Cheng. “… I still don’t know.” He honestly answered.  
The two looked at each other. “Zewu-jun.” Wei Wuxian called. “We’re here to help you.” He told him and grinned.  
Lan Xichen doesn’t know… if he should be thankful or what. That smile of Wei Wuxian, it’s unsettling. He’ll be playing a trick on him again, for sure!  
Yunmeng – Lotus Pier.  
Jiang Cheng blew out air, tired, and massaged his temples. “Uncle.” Jin Ling called and stood up from his seat. “Let me.” he told him and massaged Jiang Cheng’s shoulders.  
Jiang Cheng smiled and patted his nephew’s head. “Thank you, A-Ling.” He told him. “But, if you’ll be the LanlingJin sect’s leader, you shouldn’t massage me anymore.” He told him.  
“Then…” Jin Ling said. “I’ll continue to be like this longer.” He said and smiled.  
Jiang Cheng laughed. “That, and you’ll make me manage your sect longer?” he asked.  
“Oh. That’s…” Jin Ling said, thinking. “I’ll still be filial to uncle!” he said.  
Jiang Cheng heartily laughed and patted Jin Ling’s head. “Fine, fine. Your call.” He told him.  
Jin Ling smiled as he happily continued his work. “Uncle… have you chosen?” he asked and looked at the picture of the women chosen to be Jiang Cheng’s wife.  
“Hm? You’re interested in marriage?” Jiang Cheng asked back.  
Jin Ling suddenly went red and shook his head. “No, no. Just…” he said and fell silent.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t marry them if they’re not nice to you.” Jiang Cheng assured him.  
“… uncle. I want you to fine your happiness, too. You’re always worried about me.” Jin Ling said and lowered his head.  
“A-Ling…” Jiang Cheng called. “Seeing you happy and grow up is my happiness.” He told him. “Here. Help me find the prettiest of them.” He said and handed some of the women’s pictures to Jin Ling.  
Jin Ling grimaced and looked at the pictures as if he’s disgusted. “Uncle… they’re all pretty, but…” he said.  
“Hm? What?” Jiang Cheng asked.  
“… I don’t like them all.” Jin Ling honestly answered.  
Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide. “Why?” he asked. Jin Ling still hasn’t met any of them. Why would the child dislike them?  
“Because…” Jin Ling said, didn’t continue.  
“Hm?” Jiang Cheng said, waiting for his nephew’s answer. But, he didn’t have the chance to hear the answer since the door opened with a bang.  
“Jiang Cheng!” it could be none other than Wei Wuxian. The devil is grinning from ear to ear as he entered, his hands on his waist.  
Jiang Cheng immediately frowned. “What?” he said. “If you’re here to play, I’m busy.” He told him.  
“You’re just picking your bride.” Wei Wuxian said and turned to Jin Ling. “A-Ling.” He said and smiled.  
Jin Ling looked like he wanted to say something to Wei Wuxian. He glanced at Jiang Cheng who’s still looking at the women’s pictures. “En.” Jin Ling just said.  
Wei Wuxian smiled and walked towards Jiang Cheng. “Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng.” He called. “I’ve found someone perfect for you.” He told him.  
“Who?”  
Wei Wuxian grinned. “Beautiful, kind-hearted, and most of all – nice to Jin Ling.” He said, listing Jiang Cheng’s requirements for his bride.  
“Oh? Who?” Jiang Cheng asked.  
Jin Ling behind Jiang Cheng nodded, excited. Wei Wuxian grinned and gave a scroll to Jiang Cheng. “Here.” Wei Wuxian said.  
Jiang Cheng opened the scroll, only to close it and throw it on Wei Wuxian. “Not interested.” He answered.  
Wei Wuxian dodged and caught the scroll. “Why?” he asked, looking wronged. “Zewu-jun’s the perfect fit for your qualifications!” he said and showed the scroll to Jiang Cheng.  
But, Jiang Cheng didn’t even glance at it. His eyes are on the women’s pictures. “I’m not a cut-sleeve.” He simply answered. Wei Wuxian pouted and Jin Ling’s shoulders fell. “If you have nothing to say, you can leave.” He added and waved his hand, dismissing him.  
“Well, I have something to say.” Wei Wuxian said. “Zewu-jun will be celebrating his birthday two days from now.” He told him. “He expects you to be there.”  
“I will be there since I am a sect leader.” Jiang Cheng said. “But, if he’s expecting something aside from my goodwill as a sect leader, then he could only expect disappointment.” He said. “Is he still holding to that hope that I caught his forehead ribbon?” he asked, his voice cold.  
“… yes.” Wei Wuxian answered.  
Jiang Cheng sighed, then finally turned to him. “He only feels a false impression of love towards me.” he said. “Their forehead ribbon held great importance to them. Also, he is suffering from heartbreak and depression for Jin Guangyao at that time. Whoever he’d see that might shift his attention will be his object of interest. That’s me.” he explained, his face serious. “Tell him I don’t have any plans of marrying him. If he’d still insist, I’d cut all ties on his sect.” he told Wei Wuxian. “You can now leave.” He added and turned his gaze to the picture of the women.  
Wei Wuxian stared at him, then sighed. “I understand.” He said. He glanced at Jin Ling and forced a smile, then left.  
Silence fell in the room after that. “Uncle.” Jin Ling called. Jiang Cheng didn’t answer. “I also want Zewu-jun for you…” he said and lowered his head when he saw Jiang Cheng is just silent.  
“A-Ling.” Jiang Cheng called after a while.  
“Yes?”  
“… I don’t love him.” Jiang Cheng said.  
Jin Ling lowered his head and didn’t say anymore. He felt sorry for his uncle, but also feel sorry for Lan Xichen. After all… “He loves you, uncle.” He said. “After that day, he talked with me. At first, I thought he is just curious about you and he wants to apologize to you and only wants you to fulfill his responsibility to his clan. But…” he said. “… I waited for that day to happen, for him to ask you to marry him again. But… he didn’t. Uncle…” he called. “It’s been 3 years that’s passed. I heard that after 3 years, any feeling you will have towards a person… it will vanish with time. But…” he said and looked at the silent Jiang Cheng. “… I could only see him loving you more… patiently waiting for you. Uncle… can you… give him a chance to prove to you that he really loves you?” he asked, a tear fell from his eye followed by more.  
Jiang Cheng didn’t answer. “A-Ling.” He called. “… do you want him to be your uncle?” he asked.  
“Yes…” Jin Ling answered, crying. “But… if you don’t want to, then…” he said and sobbed. “It’s fine… as long as you are happy…” he added.  
Jiang Cheng sighed and smiled as he turned and hugged his nephew. “… I didn’t expect I’d raise you this soft-hearted towards other people… or was it dajie?” he asked and smiled, referring to Jin Ling’s mother. “Thank you… Jin Ling.” He whispered and closed his eyes as he kissed Jin Ling’s temple.  
“What do you mea… uncle?” Jin Ling called when Jiang Cheng walked away and went to his room. “What are you doing?” he asked when he saw Jiang Cheng is looking for something in his wardrobe.  
Jiang Cheng smiled and turned. “Shh.” He told him and winked as he fished out a red fabric, along with a long snow-white strip with drifted clouds pattern sewn on it. Jin Ling’s eyes went wide. 

Event.  
Gusu.  
The whole place is packed and a long line that almost reached the entrance of the Cloud Recesses can be seen when Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji flew over the people and went straight to where Lan Xichen is, greeted by many. Lan Xichen has always been popular, and so this many people… their number will be doubled after an hour. After all, it’s the famous cultivator’s birthday.  
“Wangji. Young master Wei.” Lan Xichen called when he saw his brother and Wei Wuxin descent. Lan Qiren just nodded at them, his expression neutral. “Did he… is he…” he said, didn’t continue when he didn’t see that remarkable purple uniform. He just forced a smile and lowered his head as he received their gift. “Thank you.” He said and took the box, which felt light and empty. He didn’t say anything more and turned to the next person giving him gift – Jin Ling. “Young master Jin.” He called and smiled.  
Jin Ling nodded and looked away, avoiding his gaze. “I... I really like you for my uncle.” He said and lowered his head to hide his burning face. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi behind him smiled as the two handed their gift to Lan Xichen.  
Lan Xichen felt his eyes watered and smiled. “Thank you.” He said, relieved he has Jin Ling’s permission of marrying Jiang Cheng. However, what he needed most is the man himself’s permission. Ah Cheng… he thought. Calm down. The day is still long. He convinced himself.  
Yet, it’s already dusk and he can’t find even Jiang Cheng’s shadow. Where could he be…? He thought. He really doesn’t love me? Even just to see me on my birthday? He thought, remembered what Wei Wuxian told him last time about Jiang Cheng’s reply.  
He felt his heart is heavy and he took the cup on the table. In a gulp, the cup emptied. “Haaa…” he breathed, feeling heat and spice on his throat. … wait. Heat and spice? He thought and felt his throat, then looked at the empty cup. Slowly, he sniffed it. He suddenly felt dizzy when the smell of alcohol wafted in air and assaulted his nose. His body staged and he was about to fall when suddenly he saw a flash of red and a hand caught him.  
“Careful.” A voice said as he felt his body steadied.  
“Thank you. You – “ he said and turned, only to widen his eyes when he saw someone dressed in red, a veil covering their face so they can’t see them. “Who - ?!” he asked and stepped back, almost pushing the other yet he held himself back the last second. He knew this person will be marrying, if not already married. He felt the dizziness again and he almost tripped yet the other person helped him. “Thanks…” he said as the person made him sit on the chair. “Congratulations for your marriage, although I don’t remember someone from my clan is going to marry someone?” he asked, starting a conversation to kick off the dizziness in his head. “May I know your name and the person you’ll be marrying?” he asked. “I’d like to share my blessings with you, since today is my birthday.” He added and smiled.  
The person stared at him. “Mn. I know.” The person said. His voice is familiar but Lan Xichen’s drunk and so he can’t discern. Yet, he felt is heart beating fast just listening to the voice. Is this an effect of drinking alcohol? He thought. “My name is Jiang Cheng, courtesy name Jiang Wanyin.” He said.  
Upon hearing his answer and the name, Lan Xichen felt his whole being froze. He looked at him and, sure enough, behind the veil he could see the face that’s been on his mind for the past years. “Ah Cheng…” he muttered under his breath. He felt his heart is bursting seeing him before him. Yet, that bright red clothes hurt his eyes and heart. Jiang Cheng is going to marry somebody. “… you just have to get married on the day of my birthday… may I ask who you’ll be marrying?” he asked and lowered his head, feeling his heart sank.  
“Mn.” Jiang Cheng said and nodded as he put his hands on Lan Xichen’s shoulders. “His name is Lan Huan, courtesy name Lan Xichen.” He answered and stared at Lan Xichen’s eyes.  
Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide, shocked. He stared back at Jiang Cheng. He felt Jiang Cheng wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. It’s not enough, and so Jiang Cheng licked his lips. “Ah Cheng…” he called, still shocked because of what happened.  
“What?” Jiang Cheng said, his arms never left Lan Xichen’s neck. “You don’t want to get married with me anymore? Fine. I’ll just turn this hug to ‘choke’ – mmn!” he said, wide-eyed, when Lan Xichen suddenly pulled him by waist and kissed him. He fell on Lan Xichen’s lap, and Lan Xichen’s arms around his waist tightened, pulling his body closer to him. “Lan Xichen… Lan Huan – mnmn…” he said, feeling intoxicated of the kiss, added by the taste of alcohol on Lan Xichen’s lips. “I thought your clan prohibits you to drink alcohol?” he asked as he stared at Lan Xichen’s handsome face.  
“They do.” Lan Xichen answered. “But… if meeting you and kissing you the alcohol would bring me… I’ll gladly drunk myself – “ he said and reached for Jiang Cheng’s lips that gone moist and red.  
“Mn.” Jiang Cheng answered as he kissed him back. Their tongue played with each other, making them more intoxicated as their saliva mixed with alcohol from Lan Xichen accidentally drinking it earlier.  
“Ah Cheng…” Lan Xichen called when their lips parted. “You’re really willing to marry me?” he asked and looked at Jiang Cheng, his eyes hopeful. He felt his heart is about to burst as he await for Jiang Cheng’s reply.  
“Uh-huh.” Jiang Cheng answered as he took out a familiar snow-white forehead ribbon. “I mean, I already delivered myself here wearing this wedding clothes… I was looking for you earlier, yet you’re not around. And so I find you myself.” He explained as he wrapped his wrist with the end of the forehead ribbon, then took Lan Xichen’s hand and wrapped his wrist with the other end. “You can’t get away from me now. Lan Huan, courtesy name Lan Xichen – “ he said, his face serious. “ – are you willing to be mine?” he asked, staring at his eyes.  
Lan Xichen felt his eyes watered and he let his tears fall. “Yes.” He answered as he hugged Jiang Cheng tight, burying his face on his chest. “Ah Cheng… thank you… for saving me – “ he said and raised his face to kiss him.  
Jiang Cheng smiled as Lan Xichen held the back of his head, deepening their kiss. “Mn.” He answered, his face red as he responded to his kiss. “Thank you, too… for saving me…” he said and closed his eyes.  
The people who attended the birthday party of Lan Xichen earlier were about to leave when they saw Jiang Cheng wearing all red is walking to the venue. Only one thought registered in their mind: Jiang Cheng is going to marry and he already chosen – Lan Xichen. They suddenly remembered what happened a few days ago during the sect leaders’ conference at Koi Tower.  
They all watched Lan Xichen leave. They sighed, then turned to Jiang Cheng – only to be surprised to see him smiling, yet not really smiling. His eyes… they’re reflecting pain and sadness. They thought, wasn’t the one who just left… also reflected those emotions in his eyes, as he stared at the person clad in purple, now silently watching him walk away.  
They looked at the two that’re now kissing each other, expressing their longing for each other for the past three years. Yes, they could clearly see the two’s behavior, since they themselves are closely watching the two ever since the two got into that fight at Dafan mountain. They might say, they didn’t expect but also somewhat expect things would end up like this – the two sect leaders falling in love with each other.  
Wei Wuxian whistled while Lan Wangji hugged him from behind. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi joined the people clapping as they watched the two’s reconciliation. Jin Ling is crying but of joy. Finally, his uncle found his happiness and won’t be lonely anymore. Lan Qiren just sighed, at least relieved his nephew Lan Xichen is now on the right track of his life, albeit marrying a man but it can’t be helped.  
“I love you.” Lan Xichen said in between their lips. He stared at Jiang Cheng in the eye. Jiang Cheng stared back, then smiled. Lan Xichen felt his whole world lit up when he saw his smile.  
“I love you, too.” Jiang Cheng answered and closed his eyes. He kissed him.  
The wedding was held and they exchanged their vows that night – making Lan Qiren cough up 10 liters of blood because they all didn’t follow the curfew. 

Extras: (A/N: yep, many extras to fill the hole and console your heart XD)  
Inquiry  
One day, Jin Ling met Lan Xichen. “Zewu-jun.” he greeted.  
Lan Xichen smiled. “Young master Jin.” He said. “May I ask a question?” he asked.  
“What is it?”  
“Can you tell me when is your uncle’s birthday?”  
“Uncle Yao, or uncle Cheng?”  
“Sect leader Jiang’s.” Lan Xichen answered. Of course, he already knows Jin Guangyao’s birthday since they were past lovers.  
The next day, Jin Ling met Lan Xichen again. Lan Xichen has a rabbit in hand. “Thank you for answering my question yesterday. A gift for young master Jin.” Lan Xichen said and gave him the rabbit.  
Jin Ling stared at the rabbit that looked like Lan Sizhui. “Thanks – “ he said, but was cut off.  
“I’d like to ask a question again. May young master Jin answer it?” Lan Xichen asked. Having a present, Jin Ling nodded. “May I ask about your uncle’s favorite color?” Lan Xichen asked.  
Jin Ling suspiciously looked at Lan Xichen, but answered nonetheless. This, this happened for a month. By the next month, Jin Ling confirmed that Lan Xichen is interested in his uncle – and he received more rabbits and more presents from the sect leader of his crush – Lan Sizhui.  
“I guess having Zewu-jun as an uncle is not bad…” Jin Ling said, petting the rabbit that looked like Lan Sizhui. 

Presents.  
Lan Xichen looked at the long list of what he found out about Jiang Cheng, according to Jin Ling. “Hmm…” he said.  
“Brother. What is it in your hand?” Lan Wangji asked.  
“Oh. The things I found about sect leader Jiang.” He answered.  
Lan Wangji stared at him. “… you weren’t like this before…” he said, referring to Jin Guangyao.  
“Hm? What do you mean?” Lan Xichen asked.  
“… do you like Jiang Wanyin?” he asked.  
Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide, shocked. “No.” he answered. “Why do you say that?” he asked.  
Lan Wangji’s eyes fell on the mountain of presents. He bet, they were for Jiang Cheng after he confirmed his thought when he read the paper Lan Xichen is holding. “You tell me.” he said and sighed.  
Meanwhile…  
Lan Qiren’s forehead knotted when he saw Lan Xichen’s room is empty. “… how did Xichen got bankrupt?” he asked looking at the missing vase and portaits and other valuable things he suspect Lan Xichen pawned off. 

Dislike.  
Years ago…  
“Thank you… very much.” Jiang Cheng said and bowed to Lan Xichen.  
Lan Xichen smiled. “No problem, young master Jiang.” He said and walked away, attending to the other refugees like them.  
Jiang Cheng watched Lan Xichen work and smiled. He really admires the person. He thought and fell asleep. When he woke up, he almost screamed when he saw the person in his mind is sleeping next to him. He turned and looked around. It’s already night. “Ah – “ he said when he felt he touched something underneath his palm. His eyes went wide and he felt his face went red when he saw it was Lan Xichen’s forehead ribbon. He heard the forehead ribbon is very important, and so he wanted to apologize. But, he didn’t have the chance to do so when he saw Meng Yao is approaching. Lan Xichen is also waking up.  
“Young master Jiang.” Lan Xichen said and smiled, rubbing his eyes.  
Jiang Cheng just nodded and he shifted back when Meng Yao approached Lan Xichen. The two talked as he watched them from the side. After a while and Lan Xichen left. “Hm?” Meng Yao said and smiled at him. “Young master Jiang.” He said and bowed.  
Jiang Cheng nodded and slightly bowed. “Mn.” He answered, then looked at Lan Xichen afar.  
“You like young master Lan?” Meng Yao asked. Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide and his face went red. Seeing this, Meng Yao smiled. “What young master Lan needs is someone strong and wise.” He said, then left.  
Jiang Cheng lowered his head, then his face went dark. Bitch, that’s what you lack, including your height! He thought and frowned. Starting that day, he hated Meng Yao.  
End – 

Nie Huaisang fixed his brother’s corpse that’s asleep. “Da ge…” he called and smiled as he watched Nie Mingjue’s eyes opened. “Welcome back.” He told him.  
Nie Mingjue’s dull eyes fell on him. “… Huaisang.” He said. 

(A/N: waaaaah!!!! Finally I finished this!!!!! The longest XiCheng fanfic I wrote! And this was 26 pages short-sized bondpaper in MS word. XDXDXDXD let’s spread XiCheng love! <3 see you on my next XiCheng fanfic! UwU)


End file.
